


Основатели. Версия 666

by Kimatoy, Peppegina19



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maleficent (Disney Movies), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: Если взять одну унцию Мерлина, залить тремя унциями укипаловки, всыпать две столовые ложки сортового чая для сумасшедших и отправить все это в долгий сон, накрыв шляпой волшебника — что-то обязательно получится. Угадаете что?





	Основатели. Версия 666

Если бы вы не были знакомы с таким персонажем, как Мерлин, то, взглянув сейчас на то, как он носится по огромному замку, пытаясь попасть заклинанием по взъерошенной и верещащей птице, крайне удивились бы. Ведь мало знакомому с повадками этой исторической для всего магического мира личности кажется, что Мерлин — это милый добрый пожилой колдун, настроенный любого забредшего к нему мальчишку сделать королем. А этот вел себя крайне агрессивно, матерился на древнегреческом, систематически переходя на иврит, и сломя голову бегал по коридорам, при этом регулярно теряя остроносые туфли, из-за чего никак не мог догнать чем-то провинившегося филина.

— А я говорю, ничего у тебя не выйдет! — орал филин Архимед. — Кто к тебе пойдет учиться, полоумный старикашка, из тебя песок сыпется!

— Не каждый день. И все хотят учиться магии! — недовольно рявкнул Мерлин, подняв в очередной раз слетевший с ноги шлепанец и запустив обувью в филина.

— Не у того, кто на прошлой неделе, запуская в небо фейерверк, разнес три башни королевского замка, — крикнул Архимед и вылетел из окна, лишив Мерлина возможности воздать неверующей птице должное и оставить наглое животное без половины перьев.

Тем не менее, Архимед был отчасти прав. Хотя благоволящий чародею король подарил ему личный замок на севере Шотландии (Архимед утверждал, что это для того, чтобы Мерлин поменьше травмировал своими магическими экзерсисами подданных Артура), имидж у волшебника был действительно неважный.

А значит, надо было пораскинуть мозгами и решить, что же делать.

Самым разумным казалось привлечь к занятиям других волшебников, тех, у которых репутация получше. Но где взять таких, чтобы согласились с самим Мерлином работать рука об руку?

“Где наша не пропадала!” — решил Мерлин. Если в старой доброй Британии привлечь некого, значит, надо вызвать откуда-нибудь из более молодых и злобных мест. Ну хоть одного человечка, чтобы не в одиночку школу создавать.

Свечи в углах пентаграммы чадили, копоть поднималась почти до потолка. Петух, которого Мерлин собирался принести в жертву, косил недобрым глазом и точил клюв о пол. Посмотрев на эту огромную черную птицу, Мерлин решил, что ритуал и без жертвоприношения провести можно. А то мало ли, что петуху в голову придет, как бы не заклевал.

Где-то далеко в другом мире, что вольготно раскинулся на спинах четырех слонов, топтавшихся по панцирю самой великой из всех черепах, в ответ на слова, произносимые Мерлином, жадно хлюпнуло болото. Высокая смуглая женщина, сидящая в кресле на террасе, усмехнулась и швырнула в топь горстку какой-то пахучей травы.

— Так они все смогут потом вернуться домой, — сказала она, обращаясь к Легбе. Удовлетворенно кивнув, она вернулась к прерванному занятию: наблюдению за болотом и его магией.

Тем временем в замке Мерлина рассеивался густой желтоватый дым, занявший весь зал, как только Мерлин закончил читать заклинание. Когда глаза старого волшебника перестало щипать, он не без удовлетворения убедился, что все лучи пентаграммы оказались заняты. Впрочем, Мерлин не был уверен, что те, кто призвался, ему действительно подходят. Во-первых, их было четверо. А во-вторых... Он не помнил на Симпозиуме Великих Волшебников юнца в балахоне и остроконечной шляпе. Несомненно, тот был волшебником: об этом свидетельствовала надпись на его шляпе “Валшебник” (та же надпись демонстрировала, что с грамотой у него не сложилось), но был ли достаточно способным, чтобы передавать это великое искусство детям? Трое прочих внушали еще большие сомнения: толстая старуха с трубкой в зубах и кружкой пива в руке, высокая статная дама с рогами на голове и рыжеволосый мужчина в карикатурно-яркой шляпе и (Мерлину захотелось зажмуриться) накрашенными глазами — они не выглядели обладателями большой магической силы. С другой стороны, они уже были здесь, и Мерлину оставалось только надеяться, что заклинание он прочитал правильно, а значит, пришли именно те, кто должен был. Мерлин как можно незаметней сотворил еще одно заклинание, чтобы слегка успокоить прибывших (а то были смутные подозрения, что выдернутые из своих домов будут слегка недовольны таким развитием событий. А может, и не слегка).

* * *

— Итак, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы вы помогли мне организовать школу для волшебников.

— Что, Незримого Университета уже мало, еще и школу мужикам подавай? — удивилась Гита Ягг.

— Вы не поняли, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Не только для мужчин, но и для женщин.

— Чтобы ведьмы вместе с волшебниками обучались — сроду такого не бывало, — проворчала нянюшка. — Ведьмовство — благородное занятие, а вот всякие формулы зубрить да жрать в три горла — это только волшебникам и подходит. Я-то про них все знаю, мне Эсме рассказывала.

— Меня вот больше интересует, когда отсюда можно убраться, — нервно спросил Ринсвинд, совсем не подходящий под слова нянюшки про “жрать в три горла”.

— Как только вы исполните то, для чего я вас призвал, — злорадно ответил Мерлин.

Малефисента оценила взглядом длину бороды Мерлина. С одной стороны, она могла поднять посох и втоптать нахала в камушки сего прекрасного замка одним своим каблуком. А с другой стороны, старость надо уважать, к тому же, королеве фей смутно хотелось пообщаться с детьми. Желательно, чтобы они не были младенцами — еще Чудище показало, что с младенцами одни проблемы.

— Я так понимаю, вы тут все волшебничаете, да? — деловито поинтересовался крайне бледный Шляпник.

— Разумеется, — немедленно заявил Ринсвинд, — я уж точно волшебник. Не знаю, как некоторые.

Нянюшка лишь насмешливо хмыкнула, Малефисента же красноречиво обратила в растрепанного молодого человека ворона, до сей поры сидевшего на посохе (и на этот посох нянюшка поглядывала с нездоровым и все возрастающим любопытством).

— Ну, а я тут что делаю? — прагматично поинтересовался Шляпник. Его выдернули из-за стола, не дали доесть передобеденный десерт, и он пребывал в скверном расположении духа, когда не возникало даже привычных и милых сердцу глупых вопросов. Хотя неподалеку стоял стол, и ворон тоже был рядом. Правда, он не каркал, но это было неважно.

Мерлин задумался: он, вообще-то, подозревал, что накосячил в заклинании, потому что изначально собирался призвать одну крайне холодную и крайне воинственную колдунью для перевоспитания её в свои внучки и последующего построения совместного бизнеса, но появился Шляпник и остальные, и бизнес накрывался котелком. Цинковым. С ртутным наполнением.

— Всему, чему надо, ваших учеников научу я, тем более, что некоторым, — чародей бросил взгляд на нянюшку Ягг, — хорошо известна истинная суть магии. Ваша задача — организовать школу. Учить — буду я.

— Это еще бабка надвое сказала, — заметил Архимед, разглядывая нянюшку и Ринсвинда.

* * *

Нянюшка не пошла в первый же вечер исследовать замок. Она предпочла лечь спать: осмотреть все она успеет, а вот выспаться — это дело важное. Перед сном она вспомнила все, что сама знала о магии и что Эсме рассказывала ей про головологию, и задумалась. Получалось, что выбраться из этого странного мира можно, либо приложив кучу сил, — а тратить силы Гита Ягг не любила, — либо выполнив условия призыва.

Исследовать замок и окрестности она отправилась с утра.

Замок был огромен. Во всяком случае, по сравнению с домиком Нянюшки и даже с королевским дворцом в Ланкре. А вот деревенька недалеко от замка ее разочаровала: дома одних только Яггов занимали территорию в несколько раз больше. Нянюшка внимательно осмотрела все этажи и нахмурилась: конечно, ее Шончик умудрялся и стражником служить, и множество других работ по замку выполнять, но здесь Гита не заметила никого столь же расторопного. А убираться в помещениях надо обязательно! Потому что ни одна приличная ведьма жить в пыли да грязюке не будет.

Осмотр всего этого “великолепия” занял у нее весь день, а вечером пришлось идти на “педсовет”.

* * *

Педсовет Мерлин назначил на следующий вечер после ритуала: суток призванным должно было хватить, чтобы освоиться в замке и обдумать, чему и как учить детей.

Когда он вошел в учительскую, там кипел спор.

— А перед выпускным я передам им самое важное знание, — решительно заявила Гита Ягг, — я научу их варить укипаловку. Она готовится из яблок. В основном. Правда, укипаловку не в каждую бутылку можно наливать, а то стенки могут расплавиться.

— Ну все понятно. Символом твоего факультета будет Чаша, — заметил Шляпник.

— Гита, что это? — поинтересовалась Малефисента, внимательно рассматривая кубок, но не рискуя проводить пальцем по внутренним стенкам — лишних пальцев у Королевы Фей еще не отросло.

— Это мой герб, — удивляясь, как этого вообще можно не понимать, ответила нянюшка.

— И что на нем?

— Ёжик!

— Вообще-то это барсук...

— Это ежик после укипаловки.

— Чем вы тут заняты?! — Мерлин-то надеялся, что будущие учителя вовсю решают, каким наукам кто учить будет, а они! Про выпивку трындят!

— Мы обсуждаем, под какими символами будут учиться дети, — отмахнулся Шляпник.

— Это очень важный вопрос, между прочим, — авторитетно подтвердила нянюшка. — В головологии самое главное — это то, как ты выглядишь. У вас тут волшебники ходят черт пойми как, — нянюшка красноречиво поглядела на шлепанцы Мерлина, — вот и нету у тебя авторитета. А мы придумаем гербы. Как эти самые… лыцари. И уважать нас будут.

— З-заберите от м-м-меня это, — Ринсвинд, с начала встречи сидевший без шляпы и беспокойно подпрыгивавший, наконец не выдержал и вытряхнул из шляпы на стол ужика. — Он говорит, что ему в шляпе темно.

— Змей понимаешь? — с интересом подпрыгнул Шляпник, пока ужик вовсю ластился к рукам повизгивавшего Ринсвинда.

— Я их терпеть не могу, — заорал тощий волшебник, — но они ко мне так и лезут, и шипят, шипят...

— А не надо было совать нос в мои книги, — насмешливо сказала Малефисента, — тем более, что мои заклинания ты даже правильно произнести не смог. Вместо отпугивания змей вычитал приманивание, да еще понимание змеиного языка.

— Это ведь не навсегда? — с надеждой подскочил Ринсвинд. — И они от меня отстанут?

— Ага! — чародейка скрестила руки на груди. — Поколений этак через пятнадцать.

Стены еще не состоявшейся школы для волшебников не знали и больше не узнали воплей отчаяния такой громкости.

— Не расстраивайся, — нянюшка внезапно прониклась к пареньку сочувствием, — я тебе амулетик дам. Он змей отпугивать будет.

Ринсвинд попытался улыбнуться, но все-таки он еще ничего не получил, поэтому радоваться было рано. А нянюшка тем временем раздумывала, где бы взять ненужную цацку, чтобы выдать её за амулет. Хорошо, что волшебники не разбираются в головологии.

— Зато господину Ринсвинду с гербом мучиться не надо, — хихикнул сидевший на спинке стула Малефисенты ворон. — Госпожа, и все-таки, почему вы не хотите на герб козочку? Козочки милые.

— Сам ты козел, Диаваль, — произнесла Малефисента, потирая виски.

— Ну, может быть, тогда овечку? Они пушистые.

— И баран ты тоже сам, — волшебница пристально разглядывала Диаваля, и если бы в вороньей голове были хоть какие-нибудь мозги, он бы понял, что пришло время заткнуться.

— О, я придумал, — возопил Диаваль, — давайте на вашем гербе нарисуем кошечку, Шляпнику точно понравится…

Малефисента провела в воздухе рукой. Болтун исчез в столпе дыма и спустя минуту оказался набитым на синий щит вороном.

— Повиси денечек, потом, может, болтать разучишься, — усмехнулась Малефисента. — А ты отлично смотришься на голубом фоне.

— Так что ты надумал? — поинтересовалась нянюшка у Шляпника. Мерлин наблюдал за происходящим со все возрастающим недоумением. Гербы, козочки… И ради этого он читал мощное заклинание? Ну, хоть оно сработало как надо, и появились те, кто вдохновился идеей обучения волшебству.

— Я хочу на герб зелюка, — заявил Шляпник, между делом намазывая бороду Мерлину маслом. Отличным маслом, между прочим.

— Такого животного в этом мире нет, — произнес Архимед, злорадно наблюдавший за пришпиленным к гербовому щиту Малефисенты вороном. Он не любил других болтунов.

— Тогда Бармаглота.

— И такого тоже нет.

— Тогда кота, — смиряясь с окончательной скукотой местной фауны, сказал Шляпник, — только пусть кот будет танцевать жигу-дрыгу. И чтоб прическа была, как у меня.

* * *

Нянюшке не нравились кентавры — хамы и нахалы, совершенно не умеющие себя вести с ведьмами. С ними ей пришлось столкнуться во время путешествия по лесу, и только аргумент в виде Грибо, почти загнавшего одного из кентавров на дерево, позволил ей не прибегать к использованию магии. Подумав, нянюшка решила, что с кентаврами справиться будет проще, чем с грязью в коридорах и комнатах замка, и, звякнув бутылкой в кармане, решительно направилась в сторону Леса.

Ближе к ночи обитатели замка проснулись от богатырского храпа, слышимого даже сквозь заглушающие заклинания, и непонятных немелодичных воплей. Охрипший женский голос громогласно сообщал всем желающим и не желающим, что на волшебном посохе — нехилый набалдашник.

В это же время Грибо заканчивал исследовать замок. В этой еще не до конца известной местности ему нравилось: в лесу было множество зверей, с которыми Грибо мог подраться (ну или спариться), в самом замке, казалось, тоже кто-то обитал, и Грибо очень хотелось найти этого кого-то, чтобы с ним поиграть.

Грибо успел заметить, как странная серая тень быстро исчезла за поворотом. Рванув за тенью со всех лап, Грибо неожиданно врезался в мелкое лопоухое существо, почему-то пахнущее объедками. Грибо ухватил добычу за шиворот и потащил в комнату нянюшки.

— Мой милый котик решил проблему с уборкой! — торжественно заявила нянюшка на следующий день. — Он вот тут поймал, ну а я договорилась, что котик не будет обижать этого ушастого и его соплеменников, а они за это будут работать в замке. Ну, там, убираться, еду готовить, за Грибо ухаживать…

— Хорошая идея, — сказала молчавшая до этого Малифесента, — только надо, чтобы это не договоренность была, а заклятие покрепче.

* * *

Чем дальше, тем больше педсоветы, по мнению Мерлина, походили на бардак. Особенно это впечатление усилилось после того, как великий волшебник решил показать нескольким будущим ученикам замок, где им предстояло провести следующие годы. Небольшая группа учеников с опаской наблюдала за своими преподавателями, которые громко совещались, не стесняясь никого из присутствующих.

— Запомните раз и навсегда, — вещала нянюшка, — приличные ведьмы летают на метлах.

— Хорошо, что госпожа этого не слышит, — пробурчал наблюдающий за уроком Диаваль, — она сроду на метлу не садилась. Неприличная ведьма.

— А волшебники? — пискнул один из учеников, которого только что физрук, он же Шляпник, мучил физическими упражнениями (дескать, надо же выяснить, не задохликов ли каких Мерлин набрал).

— Волшебник — зверь не летучий, — авторитетно заявила нянюшка. — Волшебник — зверь хорошо питающийся и в меру упитанный.

— Не надо мне тут упитанных, они в норах застревают, — рявкнул Шляпник. — Где метла? Подать её сюда, сейчас я её оседлаю.

— Мужчины не летают, — отрезала нянюшка.

— А шляпы не разговаривают, — буркнул Шляпник, усаживаясь на метлу. — И все-таки ненадежно — чуть отъедятся, и метла не поднимет. Нужно какое-нибудь мерило. Допустим, кольцо. Кто не пролезет в кольцо — тот не будет летать.

— Ты его еще на шест взгромозди, — каркнул Диаваль, но это он сделал зря: у Шляпника лишь еще ярче запылали глаза.

— Тогда пока залезут — точно похудеют. Жыгадрыгать будет легче, — у Шляпника было отвратительно-безжалостное настроение. Наверное, все дело было в том, что он проголодался. Да и чая в этой Англии приличного не водилось. Понятно, почему Алиса отсюда сбегала.

* * *

После Распределения Мерлин, хватаясь за сердце, отправился к себе в башню. Нет, можно было предположить, что Шляпа будет вести себя не совсем адекватно: какие деканы, такая и Шляпа, что уж тут. Наверное, надо было не отнимать шляпу у Ринсвинда, а зачаровать одну из своих. Но вот что она будет свой выбор еще и комментировать вслух — этого он предположить не мог. “Надо будет наложить на нее чары, чтобы она только факультет вслух называла”, — твердо решил маг.

В башне он уже хотел отправиться спать, но понял, что не сделал еще одну важную вещь: надо было проследить, что скажут ученикам деканы, какие установки дадут. Мерлин надеялся, что детям расскажут о необходимости усердно учиться, вести себя хорошо и дисциплинированно… Но в глубине души он точно знал, что этого не будет.

Зачитав заклинание, он вгляделся в волшебный шар, позволявший не только видеть происходящее, но и приглушенно и очень прерывисто, но ощущать настроение и обрывки мыслей тех, за кем смотрели. Сначала он обратился к ученикам Гиты Ягг.

Место для гостиной и спален учеников своего факультета Гита Ягг выбрала, не задумываясь: не может быть места лучше, чем то, которое близко к кухне. Тем более, если готовить приходится не самим.

Доведя учеников до их комнат, нянюшка задумалась: момент обязывал что-то сказать.

— Ну, значит так, — начала она, — запомните главное. Хотя каждая ведьма и волшебник самодостаточны, и может показаться, что никто им не нужен, но объединяться и держаться друг друга необходимо. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда потребуется помочь кому-то или попросить о помощи, а кроме того, в большой семье — а вы теперь будете одной дружной семьей! — у каждого есть свое важное дело.

Нянюшка предпочла умолчать, что дела эти заключаются в мытье посуды, работах в огороде и прочем превращении жизни Гиты Ягг в удобную. Да и лоток котика кто-то убирать должен.

Мерлин выдохнул. Здесь все прошло вполне пристойно, даже удивительно. Следующей на очереди была Малифисента. Шар слегка помутнел, а когда прояснился, выяснилось, что волшебница поставила защиту на башню. Мерлин минут десять пытался понять, что общего у ворона и письменного стола (ей явно надо было меньше времени проводить за чаем с одним рыжим идиотом, который совершенно не мог оторвать глаз от “невозможной” головы Королевы Фей), но в конце концов нашел ответ (но нам он его не сказал, во имя великой секретности). После этого он смог понаблюдать за речью Малифисенты.

— Самое главное для волшебника — это вот это, — произнесла Малефисента, касаясь головы. — Здесь содержится вся ваша мудрость и все ваши знания.

— Самое главное — это рога, — записал один из учеников и шепотом спросил у Диаваля: — А откуда можно взять рога, как у госпожи наставницы?

Ворон подумал, поглядел на госпожу и сказал:

— Это, вообще-то, не совсем рога. Это корона. И она помогает госпоже справляться со всеми знаниями вселенной.

Не то чтобы Диаваль не ожидал, что спустя двое суток дети начнут пытаться повторить “корону”, но он точно хотел посмотреть, как изменится лицо госпожи, когда к завтраку ее ученики начнут спускаться, привязав к голове указки.

Посмотреть, что творится у учеников Шляпника, удалось не сразу. Рыжий тоже умудрился запаролить любое проникновение в его башню, и это несмотря на собственный антиталант к волшебству. Подобрать пароль тоже оказалось непросто. Лишь с девятнадцатого раза Мерлин назвал нужную модель шляпы.

Ученики Шляпника вели себя довольно мирно. Они всего лишь пили чай и ели торт постоянно залезая под стол и меняясь местами. Правда, торт был почему-то ярко-зеленого цвета, нарезали его исключительно двуручным мечом, а чай регулярно проливался мимо кружек — но что взять с детей, если их учит поведению за столом Безумный Шляпник? Мерлин не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи — они колдовать не мешают. Он вслушивался в разговоры, доносящиеся из глубины хрустального шара.

— Самое главное в чашке — это её вес, — Шляпник подкинул на ладони метательный снаряд, — а у волшебника — бравность. Кто сердцем не булатен, у того и Дни Нерожденья заканчиваются быстрее.

— А может, нам все-таки поучить заклинания? — с надеждой поинтересовался какой-то маленький мальчик и тут же пригнулся, ибо чашка нашла своего героя.

— Умнее всех безумцы, — отрезал Шляпник, — а умники сладкого не едят. У них от него зубы портятся.

Ничего другого Мерлин от чайнутого на всю голову Шляпника и не ждал, даже ожидал чего-то более безумного, так что у него немного отлегло от сердца.

Увидеть, что происходит у учеников Ринсвинда, не получалось. Порой Мерлину казалось, что картинка проявляется, но буквально через секунду изображение снова размывалось, как будто субъект, за которым следят, очень-очень быстро сбегает с места событий. Плюнув на это дело, Мерлин все же отправился спать.

А Ринсвинд, даже не подозревавший, что за ним пытались наблюдать, старался выдать яркую и убедительную речь.

— Запомните, зарубите на носу, — вещал он, — подвиги для дураков. Бегите от опасности. Всегда.

— Учитель, а что делать, если я плохо умею колдовать? — пискнул один из учеников и тут же заслужил презрительные взгляды всех своих соседей.

Ринсвинд воздел к потолку руки (он всегда так делал, когда ему задавали вопросы, угрожали оружием, наводили на него волшебный посох, в общем, всегда, когда Ринсвинд контактировал с людьми. Никогда не понятно, что у них на уме, главное — предупредить, что ты не вооружен и готов к побегу).

— Волшебника определяет не магия, — гордо произнес Ринсвинд. — Волшебника определяют манеры. Задавайтесь, рядитесь в бархат, надевайте развевающиеся чуть что мантии, как можно громче кричите, что только вы — истинные волшебники, остальные — пыль у ваших ног и стадо безмозглых баранов. И никто никогда не заметит, что колдуны из вас посредственные. И запомните главное: я бегу, следовательно, я существую.

* * *

Мерлину казалось, что все наконец наладилось. В школе появились и другие учителя — их уговорили поработать вместе с величайшим волшебником Британии “приглашенные преподаватели”, как называл деканов Мерлин про себя. Да и занятия “приглашенных” проходили вполне прилично.

Правда, Шляпник обучал не совсем магии и даже не ритуальным пляскам, несмотря на то, что именно так назывался его предмет, но физкультура вряд ли была лишней в расписании подрастающих волшебников; на занятиях нянюшки не только собирали травы и учились превращать их в полезные зелья, но и узнавали об особенностях сборки различных перегонных кубов и самогонных аппаратов. Чему учил своих подопечных Ринсвинд, выяснить толком не удалось: на все расспросы дети напускали на себя загадочный вид и туманно намекали, что непосвященным мощь их факультета не понять. Единственным нормальным учителем оказалась Малефисента. Хотя ее методы обучения заставляли очень жалеть несмышленых учеников. За болтовню на уроке она превращала в черепах. За невнимательность — в лягушек. За плохо выполненное задание — в ежей. Короче говоря, редко с какого урока на человеческих ногах уходил хотя бы один школьник.

Оказалось, Мерлин слишком рано расслабился. В одно ни разу не прекрасное утро Мерлин проснулся от того, что в его дверь кто-то барабанил. Это оказались ученики всех четырех факультетов, хорошо хоть не в полном составе. Галдя и перебивая друг друга, они заявили Мерлину, что все четыре декана растворились в воздухе прямо во время завтрака. Несколько учеников даже утверждали, что пока деканы исчезали, в воздухе тянуло тиной, болотом и — совсем немного — какими-то экзотическими специями.

“Сбежали!” — Мерлина прошиб холодный пот. Видимо, все условия, заложенные в заклинание призыва, уже выполнены. А значит, дальше заниматься всей школой придется самому. Однако…

Пришлось задуматься. Скоро прибудет король, и что Мерлин ему скажет? Что в его школе волшебству обучали: рогатая фея, выпивоха, трус и чокнутый? В данном списке “рогатая фея” — звучало почти безобидно. Но у Артура аллергия на “фей”: он еще после приезда троюродной сестры Мерлина — Морганы — не весь замок от цветочных лепестков вычистил. Если Артур узнает, что местных учеников учила фея, как бы еще не приказал не забивать головы детишек ерундой. А значит... значит, придется чуть-чуть приукрасить.

— Я скажу, что они были великими волшебниками! — осенило Мерлина. — Тем более, гербы они придумали.

Головология — это очень сложная наука. Мерлину она была не под силу. Зато он мог создать сложный ритуал и провести его послезавтра — раз уж на этот день выпало полнолуние (ведь прочие дни и ночи совершенно не подходят для магических ритуалов). Ритуал этот стер бы настоящие имена основателей школы для волшебников и заменил бы их гордыми, громко звучащими и благородными. Этот ритуал непременно будет чрезвычайно сложным (а как иначе, Мерлин не может размениваться на всякие глупости). Но это завтра. Сегодня предстоит задачка потяжелее — нужно придумать гордые, звучные, благородные имена.


End file.
